


A Fine Match

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: 100 percent inaccu-rat, Anal Sex, Bottom!Dick Turpin, M/M, Smut, Top!Claude Duval, baybond - Freeform, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: They are antagonistic lovers, spending their lives playing a never-ending game.
Relationships: Dick Turpin/Claude DuVal
Kudos: 4





	A Fine Match

**Author's Note:**

> ※克劳德·杜瓦尔/迪克·特平  
> ※一次不成功的双A尝试  
> ※我试着写出性张力，但我没成功

梗概：他们是针锋相对的情人，穷极一生玩一场不会结束的猫鼠游戏。

在圣帕特里克的街道尽头坐落着一家酒馆。那家酒馆在那里已有很多年头，灰蒙蒙的玻璃窗与店内昏暗的烛火，以及那看上去随时都可能要掉在行人身上的招牌“阿瑞斯与白鸽”，都让任何一个来坎塔瑞游玩又一不小心在错落如迷宫的街巷中迷路的旅客加快步伐，急匆匆地离开无人的市郊，想要赶紧回到灯火通明，有着温暖干燥却粗糙的床铺与插在窗台上陶瓷花瓶里的紫色干花的旅馆里去。

但有些人却专门到这些地方来寻求刺激：此时就有一个这样的男人沿着街道匆匆走来，他深红色的短外套被夜色掩去存在，可上面的那几排银纽扣却在月色与路灯的照耀下熠熠生辉。

这个男人长着一张典型的法国人的脸，面部轮廓生硬，鼻梁高挺，连同着嘴唇上方的两簇棕色胡子都被修建出一个特定的弧度。

此人就是克劳德·杜瓦尔，在英格兰四处抢劫的法国强盗。今天他到这里来，是因为有人给他写信告诉他那个他找寻了数月之久的人今晚会出现在“阿瑞斯与白鸽”酒馆里。

杜瓦尔推开大门，等那不详的吱嘎声消失后才谨慎地观察着这个酒馆。它无疑已经是被人遗忘了——或许曾经辉煌过一段时间，但现在它已经确确实实地没有多少顾客了。

那个坐在吧台前面，背对着杜瓦尔的人，不仅是今晚除杜瓦尔外唯一的顾客，也是杜瓦尔此行唯一的目的。

那人身穿着一件与杜瓦尔款式基本相同的黑色外套，只是那外套上还缝制着一件披风。从背后来看很容易把那人当成一名女子，他过于瘦削的肩膀与浓密的黑色卷发使他看上去像一位因寒冷而披上斗篷的年轻姑娘。

杜瓦尔不需要说话——这人已经在他进来时就慢悠悠地转过身来，一只手撑着脸，另一只手端着一杯威士忌（那琥珀色的液体看上去很浑浊，杜瓦尔于是暗自决定今晚这家酒馆只能有一位顾客），正慵懒地对杜瓦尔露出一个微笑： “杜瓦尔。”他说道，“真是好久不见。”

杜瓦尔上前一步，将对方压制在吧台与他的身体之间，然后将脸凑得很近，像是一只吐着信子接近猎物的毒蛇：“迪克·特平。你很清楚我这次找你有什么事。”他嗓音被故意压得很哑，双眼一动不动地盯着迪克·特平，并且以一种掠夺者的天性审视着他的脸庞。

迪克·特平拥有一双温柔的棕色眼睛，眉毛张扬地上挑，眼尾却无辜地下垂。他的嘴唇薄而狭长，尖锐的颧骨被垂在脸两旁的两绺卷发挡住，为他平添一股妩媚。

此时那两片蛊惑人心的嘴唇正一张一翕地吐出一些话语：“为了那个幼稚可笑的约定？”

克劳德·杜瓦尔和迪克·特平之间的故事用三言两语就能交代清楚。他们是同流，是对手，是认识多年的敌人。他们以对峙为乐，每次见面，免不了一场争吵。

他们之间毫无情爱可言——除非你管幼稚的诬蔑与下流的招数叫做劫匪特有的情趣，那他们恐怕是公路上最浪漫的一对反派。

杜瓦尔目不转睛地看着特平，后者毫不在意，把那恶狠狠的目光全部收入囊中，慢条斯理地往后倒去，直到他的上半身躺平在用橡木制成的吧台上。

“无趣，你知道吗，克劳德。”特平的语气很平静，仿佛那个一气之下一次性杀掉两个人的人不是他一样。“我们的这场游戏已经失去乐趣了。你输了，这点我心知肚明。”

“我不这么认为。”杜瓦尔傲慢地回答到，将他自己的身子也倾向吧台，压在特平身上。

现在他们几乎贴在一起，皮带上的银扣相碰，发出叮的擦碰声。特平看上去并没有觉得被威胁——相反，他露出一种玩味的神情，以一种极情色的方式舔了舔他的手指。

杜瓦尔一直放松的胳膊突然抬起，脖子上暴出青筋：他将他的左轮手枪塞进了特平的喉咙深处。特平有些困难地吞咽了一下，然后毫不在意地抬起眼睛：“你输了，克劳德。你还没意识到你输了，但是我是赢家。”

他说这些话仿佛在故意激起杜瓦尔的怒火，而他成功了。杜瓦尔将手枪抽出来，发现枪口处亮晶晶的，显然是被特平那灵活的舌头伺候过一番了。

于是他皱着眉头瞪着特平，后者耸耸肩——因为他还处于躺平的状态，这么做就有些艰难——然后开口对他骂了一句脏话。“操你的，克劳德。”特平这么说。

杜瓦尔紧绷的肌肉终于放松下来。他看上去如释重负。“你刚刚说什么？”杜瓦尔问，却不给特平回答的时间。

他的手指用力刮过特平的脸颊，扯着特平花样繁多的领子，将他往上拽起几厘米，然后低下头吻他。这个吻毫无章法，生涩到仿佛他们是彼此的初恋。牙齿划过嘴唇，留下细小的伤痕，渗出血液的铁锈味。

杜瓦尔显然不满足于一个单纯的吻。他的嘴唇一路向下，舔过特平上下滚动着的喉结，然后不耐烦地扯开特平衬衫前三颗的扣子。

“是我操你，迪克·特平，最著名的公路妓女，是我操你。”特平发出一声抗拒的呻吟，双腿却主动盘上杜瓦尔的腰，上身从吧台上抬起来，整个人缠在杜瓦尔身上，同时急匆匆地脱掉杜瓦尔的外套。

“Ah,Monsieur Duval,温柔一点，不要让它也变成一场斗争。”特平啃咬着杜瓦尔肩膀上的肌肉，又变成轻柔而连绵不断的吮吸，在上面留下一连串红印。

“这是一场斗争，迪克，而且我赢了。”杜瓦尔想要彻底褪去特平的衣衫，却被他用一只手制止：“上楼。”特平说，“这里不舒服。”

在他们脚步莽撞、踉踉跄跄拥吻着走上楼后，杜瓦尔粗暴地将酒液倒进特平的后穴当作简略而潦草的润滑。

“不能这样…那是威士忌，会出事的…”特平这时才挣扎起来，想要离开杜瓦尔的怀抱。“你认输了？”杜瓦尔问道，将一根手指伸进去，没花多少力气就压在了特平的前列腺上。

特平发出一声抑制不住的尖叫，狠狠咬住嘴唇。他黑色的头发黏在脸上，身体线条划成一个优美的弧，食髓知味地呻吟着要求更多。

等到特平终于被开拓到一个合适的程度时，杜瓦尔显然已经失去了耐性。他的阴茎操进特平的身体里，研磨着他的前列腺，让特平不停地喘息，说出一些断断续续的词句。

他们彼此都体会到了一些极致的快感，同时杜瓦尔感到一种复杂的情绪弥漫在他们二人之间：他现在算是彻底征服了迪克·特平，但看着对方因为他粗暴的动作而流泪的样子他并没有感到快意或满足，而是心头掠过一阵怜惜。

杜瓦尔忍不住放轻了动作，让正在抽噎的特平缓缓神。“不要这样，不要了……”特平的哭腔听上去柔弱的不真实。

杜瓦尔原本掐着特平的腰从后面操他，却因为特平接连不断的祈求而将他翻过身来，搂在怀里，一只手安抚性地拂过特平的头发，并顺着他的脊背缓缓往下。

特平靠在杜瓦尔的身上，止不住的啜泣，一遍遍重复着杜瓦尔的名字。杜瓦尔放慢他厮磨特平前列腺的速度，将快感放大无数倍，并看着特平张开嘴却说不出话来的模样，心中暗自发惊。

一种不该有的情绪在特平示弱后迅速滋生。但有些事情当你发现时，它其实早就埋下了契子。

特平高潮的模样很美，他浑身线条紧绷，小腿绷直，脚趾蜷缩在一起，无助地颤抖着。他在那一瞬间失去了声音，无声地呻吟，然后身体迅速放松下来，胸膛仍急促地起伏。

杜瓦尔射在特平的腹部上，他小麦色的皮肤与精液形成一种鲜明的对比。杜瓦尔看着特平阖上双眼，沉沉睡去，呼吸逐渐变得平稳，忍不住俯下身子亲吻特平的额头。

“Je t'aime。”杜瓦尔说，吹灭床头的烛火。在没人看见的黑暗里，迪克·特平的脸庞上浮现出一个微笑。

第二天清晨，杜瓦尔在鸟啼中醒来，身边空无一人，只有床单上的褶皱与湿印证明昨晚迪克·特平确实曾躺在这里。杜瓦尔揉了揉他的太阳穴，眉头紧皱：他知道有些事情出了差错。

他看见烛台下压着一封信——一张便签，潦草地写着一行字，于是将烛台推开，将那张薄而干燥的纸片拿起来阅读，上面只有短短一句话：Moi aussi.

墨水还没干透，纸片右上角滴上了蜡油，这让杜瓦尔回想起昨晚特平小腹上的精液。

他笑了，将纸片塞进口袋，慢条斯理地开始穿上他的衣服，接着发现特平还偷走了他的钱包和手表，只留下一个小小的十字架项链和手枪。

再过两个小时，克劳德·杜瓦尔就要重新踏上旅途，他要去寻找他的公路爱人。

克劳德·杜瓦尔和迪克·特平之间的故事用三言两语就能交代清楚。他们是针锋相对的情人，穷极一生玩一场不会结束的猫鼠游戏。

爱情被他们转变成一场漫长的比拼，表面上杜瓦尔让特平流泪不止、呻吟不断；暗地里特平又让杜瓦尔辗转反侧，彻夜难眠。

他们彼此是对方的猎物，又都自诩优秀猎人，这场比赛的结果永远也说不清楚，因为情爱于他们来说总是双向折磨。

公路劫匪在公路上奔波、抢劫，也在公路上相爱。他们的浪漫在枪支、尖叫、血液的铁锈味与暴力中生生不息。

Fin.

*阿瑞斯与白鸽：阿瑞斯，希腊战神。白鸽，爱与美之神阿芙罗狄忒的象征。  
*坎塔瑞：虚构地名，Contrary的音译。  
*就，迪克特平他是故意示弱好让杜瓦尔意识到他已经爱上他了的，不知道看出来没有🥺  
*屑人着实不会写车，下次不写了，太丢人现眼，乌乌。  
*那几句法语的意思分别是：  
Monsieur Duval：杜瓦尔先生  
Je t'aime：我爱你  
Moi aussi：我也是


End file.
